Behind The Leaves
by Rhylan Writer
Summary: What if the characters from Naruto were really all just actors? This is my take on what a typical conversation between them would be like. AU fic written just for kicks.


**A/N: Hello readers! This is a short fic I wrote just for kicks. Assuming the Naruto characters were all actors, this is what I think their off screen conversations would look like. For matter of convenience (and to avoid confusion), I've decided to retain their original names as their real life persona. Obviously, this means that the characters will be very OOC, so nobody has to** _ **point**_ **that out, 'cause it's the** _ **point**_ **of the whole thing. It's not to be taken seriously considering I didn't really put much thought into it as I've already got a Naruto story I intend to post soon.  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. For now anyway; I'm thinking if I get really chummy with Kishimoto, he just might sell me the rights! Now to go find out if he's on Facebook…

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, man. I was getting sick and tired of always acting so emo all the time!" The young man said, taking a sip of his red wine. He took care not to stain his immaculate white suit which he had bought the previous day for a pretty ryo.

The woman who sat opposite from him giggled a bit and said, "Really? 'Cause sometimes you really seemed into it, y' know?"

"Of course I seemed into it! Uchiha Sasuke is _not_ an incompetent actor," the man said with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke continued, "In fact, I may just have been the best actor on the entire cast." He gave a sidelong glance at the other man seated at the table, clearly taunting him. The man chose to ignore him, calmly taking a slow drag from his cigarette. Sasuke sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have expected much. Uzumaki Naruto was not a man of many words.

"I don't know about that, Sasuke-kun. I mean, Naruto-kun's role differs from him like night and day. It can't be easy to pull that off."

"I know that, Sakura-chan! But I'm not an emo bastard either!" Sasuke said indignantly, raising his voice a little as he started to feel the effects of the wine.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "But you still _are_ an arrogant bastard."

Sasuke mock glared at her and was about to retort when the previously silent Naruto spoke up, "Not to mention, if you _were_ the best," he took his cigarette away from his lips, "why weren't _you_ the star of the goddamn show, Sasuke-kun?"

Gritting his teeth but acknowledging that the man was right, Sasuke kept silent and took another sip from his drink. There then was a beeping sound as Sakura fished in her purse for her phone. Finding it and staring at the screen for a few moments, she exclaimed, " _Kami-sama_ , Hinata-chan just texted me now. She said that the auditions went horribly."

Sasuke perked up at this as he noticed Naruto subtly did as well. He asked, "Did she give details?"

Sakura nodded and continued, "She says that she went for the role of Himiko – you know, the fiery lead actress – but the directors said that she'd fit the role of Princess Yuri better!"

Both males raised inquisitive eyebrows, not quite seeing the problem. Sakura sighed and elaborated, "Hinata-chan is sick of people always thinking she can't do any role other than the timid and shy character. It's driving her nuts!" Sakura then added sadly, "I sort of feel bad for her." The male actors nodded their heads in understanding. They'd feel horrible as well if they were trapped in acting a particular persona. They never encountered that problem though, as every director was content with them having any role they chose, as long as they were good at it and had enough screen time. This was especially so for Naruto. Some directors had even asked him to outright skip the auditioning process. They were still that famous five years after the _Naruto_ series was done.

Naruto scratched his blond stubble as he usually did when he was thinking. Evenly, he said, "I wish there was a way we could help her." Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. They knew that their somber friend always had a soft spot for the blue haired actress. They wondered if the feeling came from when they had been together on the set or when they had gotten to know each other better.

Whatever the reason, Sakura saw this as her chance to help her two best friends (yes, two) and hurry along their relationship. "Hey, I have an idea!"

The two men looked at their female companion, surprised at her sudden declaration. Seeing that she had their undivided attention, Sakura said, "Why don't the three of us… produce a movie? Then we can hire whoever we want! Hinata could get a role that would prove to the world that she's not only good at acting faint-hearted! Good idea, ne?"

The blond in the dark grey designer's suit contemplatively stroked his long hair, but Sasuke promptly said, "You think I haven't thought of making a movie before? It's too much of a hassle, plus I don't have the patience required to deal with obstinate actors." He waved off her idea nonchalantly.

Sakura glared at him with a tick mark on her forehead and asked, a strained smile on her face, "Ano, what did you say? Care to repeat that, _Sa-su-ke-kun_?"

Sasuke quickly turned pale and waved his hands in front of him, "I SAID IT WAS AN EXCELLENT IDEA! What better way to help our dear friend in need, right?!" The man had long learned (the hard way) that there was blood to be spilt whenever his fiancée asked him to repeat himself.

Seemingly pacified for the moment, Sakura turned to her best friend eagerly awaiting his answer.

She already knew what it would be though.

"Sure," he said with a noncommittal shrug but his eager eyes betrayed him.

Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Bubblegum69 is now online

Bubblegum69: Hey, Hinata! Come online!

Bubblegum69: Come on!

Bubblegum69: …

DarkBlueReaper is now online

DarkBlueReaper: Hi, Sakura. What's up?

Bubblegum69: What took you so long? I've been waiting for like ten minutes.

DarkBlueReaper: Sorry. I was in the middle of another audition. :(

Bubblegum69: Oh. Well, the thing is, Naruto, Sasuke and I intend to produce a film soon.

DarkBlueReaper: Really? That's great!

Bubblegum69: Yeah, I know. We were kinda hoping you'd be part of the cast…?

DarkBlueReaper: …

Bubblegum69: Hinata? Still there?

DarkBlueReaper: I don't know…

Bubblegum69: Come on! You can't keep avoiding him forever!

DarkBlueReaper: But… since the fight…?

Bubblegum69: I'm sure he's forgotten all about it! Look at Sasuke and I, we argue all the time.

DarkBlueReaper: …

Bubblegum69: It was his idea anyway, you know. ;)

DarkBlueReaper: O_O Really?

Bubblegum69: Yeah. Sort of. He started it…?

DarkBlueReaper: …

Bubblegum69: LOL, stop typing all those dots and be ready. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon.

DarkBlueReaper: Alright, there's no stopping you anyway :)

Bubblegum69: Damn right ;)

Bubblegum69 is now offline

DarkBlueReaper is now offline

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the it. It's not a serious fic 'cause I have others I'm working on but have yet to post. This was more for the purpose of getting some writing experience on the side. If it's liked then I'll see about posting extra chapters, not making any promises though. Ja ne.**

 _ **Rhylan Writer,**_

 _ ***insert badass signature***_


End file.
